Our Life
by Smithy333
Summary: Charlie forces Bella to start a new type of life with him. Contains Incest!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Isabella, can you come in here please?" I heard my father call from the kitchen once the front door shut behind me. I quickly hung up my coat and shoved my shoes in the closet before heading into the kitchen.

Charlie was sitting in one of the two chairs at the small table, with a frown on his face. "Have a seat Bella. We have some things we need to discuss."

"What's wrong, Charlie?" I asked, sitting down.

Charlie sighed and shifted in his chair so he was looking directly in my eyes. "Some things are about to change around here, baby girl." I flinched at the pet name. "We won't be living like we are right now."

I could feel my eye brows coming together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella, lately I've been doing a lot of thinking about you and me. About us," Charlie said as he reached over and grabbed one of my hands and held them in both of his.

"Us?" I squeaked. "Dad, what're you talking about?"

Charlie sighed as he said, "Baby girl, you and I are going to start living as man and wife." He tightened his grip on my hand as I made to get up. "I know what you must be thinking, but I've tried fighting my urges for you and I just can't. I know you must feel it too. You walk around in those skimpy little outfits just to tease me, don't you?"

I was speechless. After living with my father for five or so years, I had thought I knew him pretty well. Though, I never saw this coming.

"Since you've graduated, we'll be moving to Forks, Washington. I've been offered a job there. I'll be chief of police. Isn't that great baby girl? And do you know what the best thing is? No one will know us there."

"Are you insane Charlie?" I finally broke free of his grasp and stood up. "You're my father! That's wrong in so many ways!"

Charlie rose from his chair and came towards me, as I backed away from him. "Baby girl, why would I be feeling this way if it was wrong? You make me feel things that can't possibly be wrong." He clamped his hands down on the counter on either side of me. "Frankly little girl, you have no choice in the matter. We _will_ be moving to Forks and we _will_ be living as man and wife."

A single tear slid down my cheek as I stared into his brown eyes that were identical to mine. He sighed as he saw my tear and pulled my rigid body into his arms.

"Oh don't cry baby girl. We will be so happy there!" Charlie grinned as he wiped away my tears.

I shook my head and tried to escape his arms. "Charlie, think about what you're saying. This is wrong!"

Charlie's grin fell and his arms tightened around me. "Stop it right _now_. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. If they do, I'll wash it out with soup each time until you've learned your lesson." He seethed, staring angrily into my eyes. "There will be rules Bella, and I will expect you to follow them. As long as you follow them, we will be happy."

I stared into my father's eyes, wondering what had happened to the man that raised me. Where had he gone? Who was this man that had replaced him?

I got a gut clenching feeling as Charlie's eyes strayed from my eyes to my lips down to my breasts. They wandered over my jean skirt and down my toned legs to my sock feet.

Charlie made a grunting sound before leaning down and growling in my ear, "Baby girl, your body is perfect." He pulled back and looked into my eyes before slamming his lips on mine in a not so gentle kiss.

His thick mustache tickled as he opened his mouth, his tongue asking for entrance. Charlie pinched my butt and as I gasped, his tongue entered my mouth. He moaned as he held me even tighter to his body, rubbing his bulge against my hip. My arms frantically tried to push him away, but his body held firm.

Removing his mouth, Charlie laid kisses down my throat, trying to find my sweet spot. I let out an involuntary moan when he started sucking, which was sure to leave a mark. I could feel him grin against my throat as he snaked his hand up to my breast, letting it fill his palm. As he massaged my breast in his giant hand, I struggled to get free knowing that if I was held there any longer, I would succumb to the pleasure. My attempts were futile and I gasped as he pulled me up onto the counter, him settling between my legs.

His lips returned to mine, his tongue delving into my mouth as he started unbuttoning my blouse. Charlie pulled away as my blouse fell away, revealing my black lacy bra. He let out a deep moan as he reached behind me, unclasping my bra, and watched as it fell away to reveal my perky breasts. "Oh baby girl, you're so beautiful," my father growled before taking one of the nipples into his mouth.

I gasped as he sucked and his left hand found its way to my unoccupied nipple and he tweaked it around. "Charlie!" I gasped, half pleading him to let me go, the other half in pleasure.

"That's right baby girl, say my name," Charlie purred as he switched breasts, leaving the nipple hard and perky. With his free hand, he pushed my skirt up around my waist, groaning when he felt my panties. Pulling away from my breast, my father pulled down my matching black panties. He tossed them behind him and he reached for my pussy.

I moaned as his thick fingers opened my folds and bared me to him. He purred as he felt me. "Baby girl, you are so wet for me. You're pussy is so pretty." Charlie's mouth sought mine as he inserted one thick finger, his thumb finding my clit.

I had pleasured myself before but it never felt like this. As Charlie put another huge finger inside me, I moaned out, "Daddy!"

His fingers only thrust as far in as my hymen but it was still incredible. As he rubbed my clit, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. Apparently Charlie could feel it also as he purred in my ear, "Come on baby girl, cum on my fingers."

I gasped as I fell over the edge and I moaned into my daddy's mouth as he kissed me. As I came down from my orgasm, Charlie licked his fingers clean before pulling my skirt off of me. He shrugged out of his shirt, and reached to undo his belt. His jeans slid off his legs, and his boxers soon followed, revealing the biggest cock I had ever seen.

It was at least two inches thick and nine inches long and it was fully hard and pointing right at me. I must've been staring as Charlie said huskily, "He's all for you baby girl. Only you." He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around the throbbing genitalia, as he purred, "And he wants to fuck your sweet pussy until you can't walk straight."

I moaned, all sense of right and wrong had flown out the window. Charlie rubbed his cock head on my clit before moving down and pushing against my entrance. He slowly slid in before reaching my hymen. My daddy pulled back a little before giving a hard thrust, breaking my hymen. I gasped as I felt the stabbing sting I had heard about.

Daddy paused, whispering an apology before beginning to slowly thrust. He whimpered, "Oh god baby girl, you're so tight."

The pain gradually turned to pleasure, as Charlie's speed increased. I moaned as I bounced on the counter as he pounded away at me. My nails made tracks on his back as he growled, "Oh fuck, I could fuck this cunt all day."

My pussy clenched on his cock and I could feel the stirring in my belly again. "Oh daddy, fuck me harder. Fuck my cunt. Oh please, fuck my cunt!"

Daddy growled as he sped up, his hands gripping my hips to keep me still as his cock fucked me. "You gonna cum baby? Huh? You gonna cum on daddy's cock?"

"Fuck, daddy I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!" Daddy snaked his hand down to my pussy and rubbed my clit frantically back and forth.

"Cum on daddy's cock. That's it baby girl, cum on my cock!" Daddy growled in my ear and my pussy clamped down on his cock as I came hard.

My vision blurred and I vaguely felt him pull out and start jacking his cock. He came on my stomach with a roar and his semen came out in four long bursts, coating my stomach and breasts.

Charlie sighed happily as he kissed my lips and whispered, "I love you, my wife, and I can't wait for our life to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked through the front door of our new house, I was shocked at how homey it felt already. The colours were warm and the lighting gave it a dull glow. Though we hadn't yet unpacked, I could tell it would look just like our old house.

The kitchen was tiny, with an adjoining dining room. The living room was just the right size to fit Charlie's TV and his favourite arm chair. The laundry room was to the back of the house, with a door leading to the back yard. Up the stairs, there were two bedrooms, relatively the same size and a bathroom to be shared.

After I finished my tour, I walked down the creaky stairs to see Charlie bringing in the last of our boxes. He smiled when he saw me coming down. He's been doing that a lot lately, ever since _that_ day. Charlie put his hands on his hips as he looked around at the place.

"Well, Bells, what do you think? Think you can turn this place into a home for us?" He asked me, with a wink.

"I'm sure I can." I slid past him and started sorting the boxes by their rooms. I grabbed a box of dishes and headed for the kitchen, Charlie following behind me. "Which bedroom do you want?" I asked as I cut open the box with my truck keys.

Charlie paused as he set down the boxes he carried in. "What do you mean?"

I looked up from the dishes I was stacking in the cupboard. "There are two bedrooms and they're the same size. I was wondering which one you wanted."

Charlie suddenly let out a bark of laughter and sunk into a chair. Seeing my confused expression, he explained, "Baby girl, we'll be sharing a bedroom. Married couples don't generally sleep in separate rooms. I was thinking we would just use the other bedroom as an office or storage until we needed it."

_Needed it?_ What was that supposed to mean? And what did he mean share a bedroom?! Sharing a bedroom led to _sex_ and I had sworn not to do that again after last time. "But…but-" I stuttered.

"No buts Isabella. I'm the man of the house and what I say goes." My father said sternly. "Now come over here, I've got something for you." He patted his lap and opened his arm invitingly. I hesitated before setting the dish in my hand down and sitting lightly on the end of his knee. Charlie grabbed my hips and pushing me back into his chest, his hand pressing my head into the crevice between his shoulder and neck. "I picked you up something that you'll wear every day." Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out a felt box and handed it to me. "Open it, baby girl."

With shaky hands, I opened the box to reveal two rings. One ring had a large square diamond in between to smaller square diamonds, with diamonds around the band. The other ring was a matching wedding band, decorated with diamonds all around the band. They were beautiful.

"Do you like them?" Charlie asked as I gaped at them.

"They're breath taking." Charlie took the box from me, taking the rings and sliding them onto my left ring finger. They fit perfectly.

"These are your wedding bands baby girl, and I never want you to take them off. I want every man who sees them to know that you're mine, and only mine." Charlie kissed my forehead. "I would get myself one, but I can't wear them at work."

I nodded. "Thank you Charlie."

"Anything for you baby girl, now why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

I rose from his lap and yawned. "Yes, I'm pretty tired from the drive up here."

"Not too tired, I hope," Charlie winked as he snaked his arms around my waist.

I didn't respond as I extracted myself from his arms and made my way upstairs.

Charlie's bed had already been set up the day before by the movers, so I just had to grab the sheets from one of the boxes. I could hear Charlie rummaging around downstairs as I made up the bed. Once the bed was made, I searched through my suitcase to find the longest night gown I owned. It covered my shoulders and reached all the way down to my ankles.

After changing in the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth before getting under the covers. I turned out the light just as I heard the creak of the stairs. I pretended to be asleep as Charlie brushed his teeth. I heard his belt buckle clank as it met with the floor and soon the bed creaked as Charlie climbed in.

I held my breath and shut my eyes tight as I felt Charlie's arm wrap around my waste and his breath on my neck. He pulled my body back into him, letting me feel his arousal on my butt.

"Baby girl, I know you're awake," Charlie purred in my ear. "I want you, baby. I gave you your space this past week but its time you started performing your wifely duties. Do you know what that includes, honey?" He rubbed my butt with his erection as he waited for my answer.

Although I had a general idea of what that included, I still croaked out, "What?"

His hand slithered up my body to cup my breast through the thin night gown as he growled in my ear, "It means taking my cock in that tight cunt of yours until I'm satisfied."

I barely suppressed the moan that threatened to escape me. By now, I knew that my weakness was dirty talking and Charlie was pro. Charlie's hand kneaded and pulled at my breast as his lips left claim on my neck. I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties and I knew no matter how much I felt it was wrong, it was going to happen.

Daddy's hand left my breast and pulled my night gown up to my waist, exposing my bland panties. Daddy let out a growl as his fingers felt the wetness in between my folds, and I gasped when he quickly shoved two fingers into my pussy. "Baby girl, I'm not going to be gentle tonight. I'm a very needy man and you've been holding out on me."

I arched my back as he slammed his fingers into my pussy while he sucked my nipple through the cotton gown. When his thumb started to rub my clit, I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and I moaned out, "Daddy!"

Just as I was about to cum, daddy pulled his fingers from my cunt and left my breast with a final lick. Chuckling, he said, "You didn't think I'd let you cum yet did you? I want you to cum as my cock pounds that filthy little cunt of yours. Take off that night gown and panties and be spread wide in the centre of the bed by the time I get back."

I watched, confused as he got up from the bed and wandered out into the hall. Still shaky from my almost orgasm, I pulled the night shirt over my head and tossed it into the corner of the room. My panties soon followed. As I heard the creak of the stairs, I moved to the centre of the bed and spread my legs.

Charlie grunted as he walked into the bedroom, a box in one hand. He set the box on the end of the bed and lay down so that his head was right between my legs. Leaning forward, his tongue darted out and tentatively licked my clit. He gave a long lick of the length of my pussy before delving his tongue into my honey pot. I moaned as I pulled at his hair, begging him to never stop.

All too soon, Daddy pulled away and licked his lips. "You have a delicious cunt baby girl." Getting up off the bed, he pulled down his boxers, revealing his huge cock. I gave him a quizzical look as he reached for the box on the end of the bed. Looking up as he pulled one out, he explained, "Condoms baby girl. I hate these things so I want you on birth control as soon as possible."

Daddy rolled the condom on his dick before climbing back on the bed and getting between my thighs. Spreading me even farther apart, he slides himself home with a quick grunt. He didn't give me any adjusting time as he immediately started pounding into my pussy.

"Ah, Daddy! Uh, pound my pussy." I moaned. "Fuck!" My hands found my nipples and tweaked them hard.

"That's it baby girl, play with those nipples. Daddy's giving it to you good isn't he? Your cunts going to hurt for days after this." He wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside me. "Do you like it when daddy pounds that cunt with his big cock? Huh?"

"Yes! Yes daddy!" I nearly screamed as he grunted with every thrust. "Oh god, Daddy. Fuck my pussy."

I didn't think it was possible but Daddy sped up and his thrusts were slamming the head board against the wall, the mattress creaking underneath us.

"Oh daddy...oh daddy I'm gunna cum." I shrieked as I felt the tightening in my belly. "Daddy I'm gunna cum on your cock!"

Grabbing my waist he pulled my hips up, jack hammering his cock inside me. "Baby girl, cum on my cock. Cum on my cock, baby girl. Cum now!"

I shrieked out as his thrusts jarred me against the head board. Licking one of his fingers and bringing it down to my clit, he growled, "Cum."

"Daddy!" I shrieked as I fell off the edge. "Oh daddy! Fuck."

He kept rubbing my clit as he pumped into me. His breathing started getting heavy and I could feel him hardening even further inside me. He was close.

Riding out my orgasm, I moaned "Cum inside me. Daddy, cum in my little pussy." Pulling his head down to me, I whispered in his ear as he fucked me hard, "Cum in your wife's pussy, Daddy."

With a roar and one last thrust, I felt his cock pulse in my pussy as he came. Sighing he slumped down on top of me, his hips moving involuntarily as he came down from his orgasm.

After catching his breath, Charlie looked up at me with a grin and gave me a heated kiss. I moaned as pulled out his now flaccid cock and he kissed my cheek before rising from the bed. I saw the bathroom light flick on as I slipped my night gown back on and crawled under the covers.

I felt Charlie climb into bed beside me and immediately grab for me, pulling me over to lay my head on his hairy chest. Grabbing my hand he brought it to his lips and he kissed my rings he cooed, "Good night, my beautiful wife."

As his snores filled my ears, I looked up at his scruffy chin. Placing a kiss on the dimple in his chin, I whispered, "Goodnight, my husband."

**Is there anything you would like to see Charlie and Bella do or go through? As you can tell, Charlie is a very dominating alpha male. Leave me some suggestions in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned softly as I creeped down the stairs the next morning. Charlie was right, I was aching this morning. Wrapping my robe tighter around my body, I made my way into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, I pulled out a package of bacon. I grabbed the eggs from the fridge, and grabbed two frying pans from a box on the counter. Turning the stove on, I began cooking scrambled eggs and bacon.

The bacon was sizzling as I heard the floor boards creak above me, and soon I heard the shower turn on. Just as I was plating the breakfast, Charlie's plate being a fair bit bigger than mine, I heard the stairs creak. I set the plates and cutlery on the table just as Charlie came around the corner, dressed fully in his new Forks Police Department uniform.

He kissed my cheek before he sat down at the head of the table, letting out a deep moan as he smelt the bacon. "Looks delicious, Baby girl. I hope every meal in this house will be served just like this." After taking a bite of bacon, Charlie looked up at me in appreciation. "You're the perfect wife, you know that Bella?"

Blushing, I pushed my eggs around the plate. "Well, I wouldn't go that far but thank you."

Charlie took a deep sip of coffee. "You are. You can clean, you're a damn fine cook and best part of all? You're a great fuck." He chuckled as I blushed furiously. "I set out the outfit I'd like you to wear today. I was thinking that later this week we would take a trip down to Port Angeles, to replace your wardrobe. The clothes you have now are unsuitable for the Police Chiefs wife."

Biting at my bottom lip, I grabbed our plates and brought them over to the sink to wash. I heard Charlie leave the table and the clunk of his boots as they walked over to me. "I'm about to head out. Walk me to the door, baby girl." He took the dishes from me and set them down in the sink.

I followed slightly behind him as he walked to the front door, grabbing his gun belt on the way. I watched as he fastened it around his waist, the gun settling on his hip. Charlie's hand cupped my cheek as he leaned down and kissed me. His mustache tickled my upper lip as he left my lips and planted kisses all over my face. Pulling back, he looked in my eyes and said, "Isabella, I expect you to be waiting for me each day at the door and see me out in the morning. There will be punishment if you don't."

I swallowed and nodded. "Okay. Have a good first day."

Charlie leaned down and kissed me once more. "Bring some lunch down to the station." Giving my butt a pat, he pulled away and opened the door. "I'll see you later, baby girl."

I watched as he got in his new cruiser and pulled away from the house. Sighing, I made my way upstairs to see what outfit Charlie left out for me. Laid out on our bed was a floral printed dress with a high neckline and a white cardigan. Charlie had also taken the liberty of laying out a white lacy bra and matching panties. Picking up the garments, I walked over to our bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.

By the time lunch time rolled around, I had unpacked most of our things and cooked Charlie lunch. I climbed into my old truck and headed with Charlie's lunch to the police station. The drive was quick and soon I pulled into a parking space. I jogged through the rain to the entrance and entered the building.

There was a blonde behind the front desk and as I approached her, I asked her, "Could you point me to Chief Swans office please?"

Looking up from her computer, she glared at me. "Who is asking for him?"

Straightening my shoulders I leveled my gaze. "His wife."

The blonde snorted. "His wife? Honey, what would he want with a kid like you?"

I raised my eyebrow and just as I was about to retort, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I heard Charlie voice in my ear. "Bella! Jane, I'd like to introduce you to my wife Bella. Bella this is Jane, the secretary. She's been very helpful to me so far."

Seeing the lust in Jane's eyes as she stared at Charlie, I snottily retorted "I'm sure she did."

Charlie chuckled. "Let me show you my office, honey."

I gave Jane one last glare before I let Charlie pull me down the hall and into his office. He plopped down into the chair and pulled me down into his lap. "What'd you make me for lunch, baby girl?"

"I made you a chicken salad sandwich and some noodle soup. I hope that's okay?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Sounds delicious but not as delicious as you." I squirmed as his teeth nipped at my neck. "Baby girl, I was able to get you into the doctors tomorrow to get you on birth control." I blushed and nodded. "I don't know how long I can use those condoms. I hate the things."

I nodded and shifted in his lap, feeling the bulge in his pants grow. I looked up at Charlie and his eyes were fixated on my lips. It was only seconds before his lips were on mine and he was sucking my tongue into his mouth. He moved my legs so that I was straddling him and his hand reached up to grab a chunk of hair, holding me to him. My hips involuntarily ground down on his lap as his big hand fondled my breast through my dress.

Pulling back, Charlie growled. "Baby girl, I don't have a condom with me. Get on your knees and suck me."

My father pushed me off of him and I fell onto my knees before him. Reaching out, I unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. I reached in and pulled out his throbbing meat through the slit of his boxers. I swirled the precum around the head with my thumb and tentatively stuck out my tongue to lick from the base to the tip. Daddy groaned as I took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue. Moving further down, I took more and more of his cock into my mouth.

"Yea, that's it baby girl. Swallow daddy's big cock." Charlie moaned as his cock slid down my throat.

Using my hand, I jacked the length that didn't fit in my mouth as I started to bob my head rhythmically. My other hand reached down to fondle his balls as his pubic hair tickled my nose. Daddy groaned and grabbed the back of my head and began to buck into my mouth, moaning "Oh fuck baby girl. Choke on my cock." His cock was sliding down my throat and I coughed as he thrust into my mouth. Saliva dripped down my chin as Daddy grunted, "Oh yea Bella. Almost there!"

Hearing that, I began to hollow my cheeks as his thrusts picked up. I gagged as I took all of his cock in my mouth. I could feel him tensing up as he reached his peak and he grunted, "Fuck! I'm cumming."

Daddy's seed spilled into my mouth as he came and I swallowed the salty liquid down my throat. His cock fell from my mouth as Charlie leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. I tucked his soft cock back into his pants and stood.

Grabbing my purse, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See you at home, Charlie." He muttered a good bye as he basked in his after glow.

Walking past the front desk, I winked at Jane as she glared at me. I knew she heard everything.


End file.
